It Shouldn't Happen To A Malfoy
by Fae 206
Summary: (Werewolf!Draco) When Draco is attacked by Fenrir as part of Voldermort's plan, he starts to see the world in a different light. Still able to attend Hogwarts he finds judgment from his friends and comfort in places he'd never expect. Is this enough to cause Narcissa to shift allegiance? How will he deal with being a Slytherin if people discover his curse? Unusual Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a short introductory chapter, the others will be longer ones

**It Shouldn't Happen to a Malfoy **

**Chapter One**

Narcissa sighed as she looked out of the window of her large house. She knew that they were supposed to be aligned with certain groups and she had married a Death Eater. That meant that she was meant to fall into the same category but she didn't care about that. All that she really cared about was that tiny blond baby whom she had held in her arms when he was barely minutes old.

She sighed as she saw the moon in the sky. Draco was supposed to be training to become part of the inner circle as well. She hated that life for him. It was a life that stripped him of his dreams and his hope unless he belonged in a certain category. He had to follow the rules that Lucius had chosen for him to follow. Narcissa didn't want to admit that even if her son were sorted into Hufflepuff, she would still love him just as much.

She didn't feel well as she watched the sky. There were plans for Draco but what they were came as a mystery to her. Still, the summer was here and she wanted her son to return home immediately. He was meant to be and enjoying himself not going off being turned into a pawn for the dark lord.

As she looked out the window again, she heard footsteps at the doorway. Her husband and son wouldn't be back until the next morning and she didn't want to deal with a house elf. That Dobby had been enough. "I requested to be le-"

"Mum," Draco whispered through tears and Narcissa immediately stood up. She wasn't used to seeing her son crying. She studied his body and saw that there were scars covering him and there was even one across his face. They looked as if they came from an animal. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He was usually so tough and was able to laugh at the harshness that was seen in the world. He could protect himself but he had been hurt. She went over to him.

"Draco, darling?" she asked as she put a hand to his cheek. "What happened?"

"Mum, I'm sorry," he whispered again and Narcissa shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulder wanting to know what had happened to her precious and beloved son. She would do anything for him. He turned to the side, "If you want to banish me then I understand. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa asked as she started to smooth his hair. Her son needed to be seen by a doctor right away. She had some contacts that she could summon.

"Fenrir," he said and Narcissa turned to look at the full moon that she had been watching earlier. She wrapped Draco up in her arms, knowing what he was telling her now but why should that change the love she had for her son? Why should she abandon her own child?

"I'm here, my love," she told him as she tried to comfort him. She saw Lucius staring at them from the doorway and pulled Draco into a tighter embrace. "I'm not going to leave you, darling. Mother's here."

She felt Draco break in her arms, scared of the changes that he'd be facing. She watched Lucius coldly wondering how responsible he was for Draco's new lycanthropy.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I feel so bad for starting this fic and then leaving it. I think it's life and emotions that got in the way so thank you to whoever may have returned to read it. Also, a lot of phrases in chapter one were repeated so thank you for ignoring that 😊

**Chapter Two**

Aside from her interactions with Fenrir Greyback, Narcissa didn't know that much about lycanthropy and she had never cared to learn about it. As she watched Draco sleeping on the couch, scars all over his body and the knowledge of the attack, it was what she wanted to learn most about. She knelt down beside her child, carefully dabbing at his wounds and seeing the pain across his face. "Mummy's here," she told him as she could see her boy at a young age.

"There are places we could send him," Lucius commented and Narcissa glared at him.

"He's not being _sent_ anywhere," she argued. She pushed back his blond hair remarking on how beautiful she found her son. He would struggle through life now and she wasn't sure whether they had done this to him intentionally or whether it had been an accident. "Not unless you want to send _me_ away as well."

"It's just that with his new form he's -"

"He's Draco," Narcissa finished for her husband. She was concerned at what he would say about his own son. His heart couldn't have hardened that much. She was on Voldermort's side as well but she still prioritized her son. Narcissa kept her hand on Draco's shoulder as he slept. Her expression turned cold as she faced her husband. "Tell me that this was an accident, Lucius."

"The Dark Lord wanted for there to be a better defen-" the patriarch stated and Narcissa stared at him. Had he offered his son – their son – as sacrifice!? Had he cursed him when he was supposed to be protecting him!? "There are new skills and abilities which he will develop in his -"

"How about the fact that he'll have to suffer for the rest of his life!?" Narcissa asked bitterly, raising her voice but as soon as she saw Draco wince, she softened it. "This will affect his getting a job, his finding a wife, his entire life. I thought we agreed to always protect our son."

The once-strong mother felt her tears roll down her cheeks. How could he have done that!? He should have offered his own life and not their sons. If he _had_ become a werewolf then she would have still stayed with him. She would have risked those transformations because she felt that she loved him. Right at this moment she was questioning that love. Who would do that to their own son?

"You did bring Wolfsbane," Narcissa accused her husband and by the paleness of his skin she knew that he hadn't prepared for that. "Get some." She ordered with her hands crossed around her chest. She would have preferred to have undergone the transformation instead. It was their son who he had hurt in a way that couldn't be fixed.

"It was suggested that Draco now will be living in a colony. He can't stay here," Lucius attempted to reason with her. "During those transformations he will no longer be considered our son. I won't consider him to be my son."

The tall and elegant woman stared at her husband, she knelt beside her child. Nothing else mattered to her than his health and safety and Lucius had robbed him of that. What type of a father would do that? "How dare you," she whispered, her eyes only staying warm because she was facing her son. "I will never give up on him as my son. I don't want you near me, Lucius. I can't be with someone who does this to their child and then casts him out as if he's a monster. He became this way because of you," she accused him. Narcissa didn't want to go to the other side. She had married into the Malfoy family, they had a name to protect. Draco was still a Malfoy. _Her_ Draco would always be a Malfoy.

…

…

Fortunately, Severus had been a huge help to Narcissa. He hadn't spoken that much to Lucius, preferring to avoid him, but he had taught Narcissa what he knew about werewolves. He had also treated Draco with respect and kindness when talking with him despite him having pity and anger when Draco was not present. He was a child. He should not have to cope with this as a child.

At this point, it was nearing the first cycle of the full moon since Draco had been transformed and Lucius barely acknowledged his presence any longer. Whereas her son had always been proud and confident of his identity, he had changed into a nervous and defensive young man. He was terrified and his fear often turned into anger and feeling that he couldn't continue. Narcissa didn't blame him for any of this. She did her upmost best to accommodate him. They were both fearful of this night.

"Darling," Narcissa whispered as she walked with her son down to the dungeon where he would be locked into one of the cells. "I promise that I will come for you as soon as possible. We'll have some blankets and food. I'll make sure that you don't feel alone, okay?"

Draco stared at her before laughing bitterly, "Mother, don't confuse me for those pathetic lycanthropes," he said and Narcissa turned to him before smiling softly. "I _am_ still me and I don't think that I'd be weak in any form. It's not as if I'm one of those prissy Gryffindors who wouldn't know how to handle this. As for those crybaby Hufflepuffs, why, one of them would have killed themselves."

"That's true," Narcissa nodded before placing some more warm blankets on the floor. She felt her son's forehead. "You've taken the potion?" she asked him and Draco nodded. Narcissa led him to one of the cells and turned to the meat that was wrapped in foil at the side of the 'cage'. She smoothed his hair back before kissing his forehead. "It will be okay," she tried to tell him. "Mother's here."

Draco nodded shakily before sitting on a chair with his back pressed against the wall and his eyes closed. Soon that chair would be broken by a wolf out of anger and fear and pain. Narcissa stepped back and locked the cell door. She felt a cold brush against her skin as she sat and kept watch of her most precious person. It didn't take long until she heard the agonizing screams that made her want to rush to his aid but she couldn't and she knew that she couldn't.

She could see his bones morph, thick fur appear over his skin, his snout and tail emerge, and then she heard the snapping of his jaw and the howl. That howl would play over and over in her head. Soon, she could see the tatters of the clothes and the wolf staring at her. She dropped to her knees and stared at him for a while, watching him as her heart broke for him. This shouldn't happen to him.

Nearly an hour later, Narcissa watched as Draco settled down to sleep. He rested his cheeks on his paws, his tail wagging in a slower motion as he slept. She knew how exhausted he must be. It took everything within her to stand up and walk away from him. Maybe people who she knew, were friends with, were part of her family, maybe all of those people had a disgust towards those afflicted with lycanthropy but even if it isolated her in her inner circle, she would not harbor resentment against her precious son. She wished that she could do something for him, ease his pain but nothing she could think of would work.

Standing up, Narcissa looked at the wolf, her facial expression not betraying her heart. She still loved him and cared about him and it was better to see him as a live wolf than to have him dead. She needed to research more about how to make this transformation easier on him. As she left the room, she saw Lucius waiting for her, a curiosity in his eyes.

"Is he ready to be let out?" Lucius asked and Narcissa felt a disgust throughout her entire being. Lucius had barely spoken to their son since his transformation. He had treated him as if he were no longer a part of the family. She had heard him cruelly discussing how werewolves weren't human with a friend or two of theirs. Narcissa just hoped he hadn't named Draco. Her son deserved a good life or as good a life as he could now attain. "How is his strength? Can we use hi-"

Narcissa couldn't help it as she rose her hand and slapped her husband, her body shaking. "Don't you _dare_ go near him," she threatened him. "You won't like what I'll do to you if you go near to him. You ignored him for weeks whilst he was in a human form. Don't you dare approach him in this form."

Lucius stared at her, despite how beautiful his wife always looked he had never seen her like this. She was exhausted and wasn't hiding it this time. Her anger seemed to come from the bottom of her heart. She didn't seem to care about appearances and most of all, he could feel that the words she was saying were true. He didn't know what would happen to him if he released Draco, if he could ever call him Draco in that form.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One

BellatrixBlack1997, bigred20, Guest


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_The Dark Lord is displeased in us, Narcissa. It's only a small sacrifice on our part to do our duty for him."_

"_Then why didn't you become a werewolf? Why did you choose out son, Lucius. Why our only child? My child?" _

"_A younger werewolf is more easy to tame. I believe that Draco is…well he's not longer Draco, when we hand him over to the Dark Lord as his pet, our family will be rewarded."_

"_Did you just hear yourself? Draco is no longer Draco!? He will always be Draco." _

DMDMDM

Narcissa wrapped her arms around herself as she cried again for that day. Her poor son was going through hell and she could just tell by the howls and whines and moans that he made. She had often heard about how life was for these beings who were no longer truly human but she hadn't expected this to ever happen to her son. He was supposed to protect himself. She was supposed to protect him. His father was supposed to love him.

She hated this. She hadn't been part of it because the decision had been made without her. She knew that she wasn't truly pure. She had chosen to follow her husband and join the ranks of pure blood nobility but she had never thought that Lucius would be capable of _this _even in his darkest moments. She just wanted the pain to end. She pulled her knees up as she sat down on the ground and sobbed painfully.

What had she done to put her baby in such a position? Light, dark, it didn't matter as long as he was safe. She looked up at the clock on the wall and nervously steadied herself. Maybe it was over by now. Maybe he would sense it was her and he would be calm. She had seen him a few times as he slept in that form the past few days and she had provided him with very rare meat so he could eat and keep his strength up. One time she had dared herself to pull the werewolf version of her son into her lap and promised that she still loved him.

She hated what she heard in the house between Lucius and his friends these days. There were discussions on how Draco was never going to be seen on the same standings as a human, how he would be presented as a pet, a tool. It made her sick. Her husband had done this to their son and now he was offering him once again as a sacrifice.

Narcissa bowed her head, she felt the tears down her cheeks as she walked down to the dungeon and whispered as she held her wand, "Lumos." She moved towards the cage where Draco had been and heard crying, sniffling. Narcissa bent down low enough so that she could see her human son. His body had wounds all over it and he was cold, shivering, naked. His eyes were wide showing his trauma and she opened up the cage.

"Darling," she said as she slowly walked towards him and heard the sobbing continue. She knelt down in front of him and tried to push his hair back as any loving mother does. "My darling, Draco," she whispered before seeing him look at her in a very defensive manner. He flinched away from her and Narcissa bowed her head, she deserved that. She hadn't known what had been going on but she should have protected him more. She took a slow and shaky breath before nodding. "It's okay to be -"

"I'm not upset," Draco said as he turned to the side. Narcissa could see how wide his eyes were, how confused he was, how deep the emotional scarring was. She didn't know if saying that she hadn't been part of this decision was enough. She just wanted her baby to trust her. "I don't get upset. I'm not weak," he snapped and Narcissa reached out for a blanket. She handed it to him.

"No one is saying that you're weak," she said before putting a hand on her chest. "I'm a little weak," she said although she would never admit that publicly. "I am the one who is the weakest," she laughed and Draco stared at her as if he was debating whether or not to trust her. "I should be in you-"

"Mother, stop it," he said bluntly and Narcissa took a deep breath. "You wouldn't cope half as well as I have," he told her. He had always grown up proud. He had always learned that putting up a strong defense would protect him. He had always believed that his family name would also protect him, help him, not push him into a situation like this.

"You're right," Narcissa said as she knelt down in front of him, not caring about the dirt she was getting on her dress or stockings. "I wouldn't be able to cope with this as nobly and strongly as you have. You are such a formidable person and I am in awe of your power. I have so much respect for you," she promised him and Draco eyed her cautiously.

"Even though they turned me into that, made me into _that_," he said and Narcissa pushed his hair back. Bringing comfort to the young sixteen year old wizard was much more important right now than anything else. Draco looked at her and Narcissa saw that he was wondering whether he needed to guard himself from her. "You and Father don't want a disgusting lycanthrope as your child."

Narcissa cleared her throat and Draco looked at her. He had never seen his mother in such a position before. She was usually so well-presented and she showed her good upbringing, her pure blood nature, her good fashion sense, and her intelligence but she looked completely different at this point. He hadn't noticed that she was getting thinner, she was looking older, she showed the depression and the crying she had endured. Was that for his sake?

"You are my s-son," she said as she tried to hold back a sob. She saw him look at her, showing how vulnerable he was. "We can't let Bella know," she said as she knew that her somewhat psychotic sister would persuade her to hand Draco off to Voldermort who might use him in unheard of ways. She shivered as she bowed her head and although he flinched a little, expecting to be tossed aside, Draco reached out and held her. He was surprised when she embraced him fully, pushing his head onto her shoulder. "I'll protect you," she promised. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Despite always wanting to appear strong, having his mother hold him like this reminded Draco of the many times during his early years when he would get scared or he would fall down and hurt himself and whilst his father would tell him to buck up or to not let anyone see his pain, his mother would scoop him up and take him with her somewhere safe. She would cast whatever spells were needed or order the house elves for what she needed for him. He had always wanted to be like his father. He had always idolized his father. Behind him however, his mother was always looking out for his best interests.

"I can stay here?" he asked sounding timid and he hated that. His pride should be strengthened. He wasn't some pathetic soul like Lupin. Narcissa nodded. She would do whatever she needed to do to arrange for his safety even if it meant separating herself from her husband and turning to a neutral side. If she posed no threat to them, hopefully the teachers at Hogwarts would take pity on Draco and allow him to continue. She wanted to talk to Severus. Of all people, Severus would be able to help them.

DMDMDMDM

As Draco stood looking at himself in the mirror, he felt that the spells they had used to treat his injuries weren't enough. He also knew that he knew nothing about lycanthropy, he hadn't taken an interest in it before but now it was the only subject that mattered to him. Maybe he could use this form to turn Potter himself into a werewolf or attack those stupid Weasleys. No. He would prefer to just ignore it until he no longer could.

As he heard one of the house elves cross behind the door, he turned, imagining that he had heard them say something about him. He pulled out his wand. "What did you say!? Do you even know who you're talking about, I'll -" he stepped out of his bedroom only to find that he was alone. Was he going mad? Imagining things?

He supposed that that could be a reason for it. He looked around before bowing his head and held his wand at his side. His mother had assured him that he could talk to her about his problems but he didn't want to bother her. He still had his pride as an independent wizard.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Draco realized how weak he felt. Food. He wanted to eat something and that craving for bloody meat was returning. He wanted to eat rabbit or some type of…he shook his head. Maybe he should just think of good things, chocolate, elegant desserts, things that the typical rabble couldn't get their hands on. He stepped out of his bedroom, going down the hallway to the staircase. He could get something to eat at least.

As he neared the stairs, he saw his father watching him, taking careful notes on his behavior and Draco stepped away from the stairs and towards his dad. He saw Lucius take a few nervous steps back as he approached. "Father?" Draco asked as he tilted his head to the side. His father had always spoiled him, he had always spoken about him with pride. Maybe people like Potter hated him and thought that his family was cold but Draco had felt loved by both of his parents. He had always idolized his father.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a weak and uncomfortable laugh, "I was about to see what was for di-"

"I don't need to talk to you," Lucius said and Draco shifted as he heard that voice. It was more of a monotone and in his father's eyes it was as if his father was looking at him like one of the house elves, someone who should not be speaking to him with such familiarity. He was his son. Didn't that mean anything? He had been his son for over sixteen years. "As for dinner, you are to eat your meals separately. You can eat in the servant's quarters."

Draco paused. He looked at his father as if he had physically been hit. He should have expected this. He had been blessed with having his mother who had provided him with comfort and reassurance and his father was avoiding eye contact with him. Was he to be abandoned by his parents? Cast onto the street? Given less respect than those pathetic Mudbloods.

"Is that so?" he heard his mother say and looked back at her. "Then I will have my meal there as well." Narcissa came over to Draco and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked back at Lucius stubbornly.

"You can't expect for him to be the same, he's one of _those_ now," he said as if Draco were too stupid to understand what was being said about him. He looked back at his mother whose hand had not left his shoulder.

"Do you really want to be alone?" she asked him before leaning in to whisper to her son, "Go down and tell them I order them to make you a plate of whatever you'd like to eat." Draco looked at her and Narcissa glared at her husband. "I would think very carefully about what goes on in this house and who you align yourself with. There are spies everywhere," she told him and Lucius's eyebrows raised.

"I am on the side of the Dark Lord, you should know that. What other side deserves my devotion, my support, my dedication," he said, his voice showing how scared he was to lose that alignment.

Narcissa raised her chin, "I am on the side of my son regardless to what you have done to him."

Draco bowed his head, that part hurt. The man who had been his hero since he was a small child, the man who he idolized and wanted to make proud of him had turned him into a monster, a pathetic lowly being no better than one of these miserable house elves. Perhaps he should just die rather than allow anyone to see him as a pet. He wasn't some damn pet.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**If you'd like to see more, reviews on the latest chapter are one of the ways I'm going to determine which fics I update next. There are other considerations but if you do want to see new chapters of my fics be sure to let me know **

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two

D. Leveille, Guest, The Princess of Pink

**Spoiler: Lucius will start having very conflicting feelings very soon. **


End file.
